Manhandle Me
by DanceOfTheWhiteMoon
Summary: When the Awkwardly-Sexy-Man-You-Have-A-Thing-For is your boss, and when he's sleeping with someone else even after he says he has a thing for you too, what do you do? Be Rachel Berry of course. Glee Fic. Oneshot. AU. Finchel/FinnxRachel.


**A/N: It's my first Finchel fic, so I'm expecting a few hates, but try not to be too harsh, eh? :) I love Finn and Rachel together sooo much, and that's why I changed the category from 'Outsourced' to 'Glee'. **It's an AU oneshot, so I'm a little nervous.** I'm considering changing this to a Finchel oneshot collection though. So it depends on the reviews I get!**

**Those of you who've been hopeful for a WFBCDTY update, sorry! I'm lacking in IchiRuki prowess right now. I'm glad people still review for it despite the ancient update though, so thanks! I appreciate it.**

**Well, ANYWAY. Hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think in a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.**

* * *

><p>Oh god, she wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing!<p>

First he tells her he's had a thing for her since he hired her, and when she tells him she's engaged to Broadway, all of a sudden she catches him coming to work with ruffled hair and adorably swollen lips?

What the _fuck_, right?

_I did not just think that. I used a bad word on my boss! Dear fathers, forgive me!_

But… whatever. She was so over Finn anyway. He could bang that blonde whore of a secretary if he wanted to! For all she cared, he could get into an-unplanned-pregnancy-and-suffer-with-taking-care-of-the-whiny-needs-of-quadruplet-babies-with-nothing-but-a-single-room-apartment-and-an-unfaithful-wife-who-was-sleeping-around-with-all-the-guys-at-her-workplace.

_Phew, that was a mouthful._

Rachel glanced up through her dark lashes from her work desk to sneak a peak at the lying _bastard _of a boss when her eyes caught his. His eyes widened noticeably from where he was at the front of the room and he hurriedly looked away with a bright blush on his cheeks, and tried (unsuccessfully) to engage in conversation with the mailroom guy. She snickered when the flush crept to his ears.

_How being fair-skinned has its disadvantages, and wow, I suddenly feel unnecessarily proud of my slightly tanner skin tone._

She shook her head slightly, a smile on her lips, as long, luscious deep brown locks fell in front of her shoulder. She lifted a hand to brush them behind her ear when she paused mid-brush, hair falling back over her ears. Now hold on a second there… did she just catch him staring at her with those deep, sexy brown eyes of his? She blinked a few times and stared at the computer before her. She licked her bright red lips nervously and decided to chance a look at him again.

_I was just mistaken, right? There's no way he'd be looki-_

She looked up, and this time, there were no shocked eyes or 'caught-in-the-act' blushes. Nope.

Now, there was a dazed look on his flushed face, mouth slightly opened and eyes half-lidded. She watched him ogle her and lick his lips at random intervals for a few more minutes before she got too embarrassed to continue looking at that perverted expression on his face.

_The nerve of that lecher! Looking at me with those horny eyes when he's sleeping with someone else._

And yet for some strange reason, Rachel found herself hearing loud thuds from her chest and laughter bubbling within her. She wanted to giggle so badly, but in the current circumstances, she didn't want to give off wrong signals to Finn and make him think she was laughing at him for looking at her and unintentionally making him upset.

_Wait… what kind of signals am I supposed to be giving off exactly?_

She scrunched her eyebrows in thought and after a few seconds of coming up with blanks, decided a cup of warm tea might help her achieve enlightenment. She got up from her seat, aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at her ass, as well as the indignant shout from their boss to 'get back to work' and to 'not get distracted!' She squealed on the inside at the jealous tone it took and turned to make her way to the pantry.

She stopped when a pencil rolled to her feet.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose when the testosterone levels in the room skyrocketed as she bent to pick up the pencil from where it had rolled under her desk. She walked over to give it back to Puck, where she received a wink and a 'thanks, sexy' in return. Rolling her eyes at his antics, she turned around to continue to her destination.

And suddenly, pencils, pens, and other paraphernalia any of the men could find were on the floor. She sighed inwardly at the chivalry modern men nowadays lacked. In the past, men would shower their love interest with simple gifts and would sing heartfelt melodies.

_All men want now is a piece of ass. Literally._

Rachel scowled at the ground and avoided the mass of stationary that littered the floor, ignoring the disappointed sighs that echoed around the room. She sashayed -though she didn't know it- to the coffee maker and was just reaching for her glittery pink and purple mug on the topmost shelf (_who the hell put my cup that high when they know I can't reach it?_) when she felt something warm and hard against her back. She jumped and was about the spin around when two arms caged her to the counter in front of her. She leaned over it slightly when the lack of personal space bothered her, choosing to use her right hand to push at the hard mass behind her that was obviously a male's body, and her left hand to balance herself.

Unfortunately, or fortunately (depending on the perspective), her left elbow buckled, causing her to fall over. Her eyes closed, bracing for impact, when one of the arms caging her wrapped around her waist pulling her back against him. The force jarred her slightly, and she managed to take in a few deep breaths before being spun around to face the owner of the arms that saved her from a broken nose.

"…Finn."

"Rachel."

His casual tone annoyed her and she felt her temple start to throb. He might have saved her from a broken nose, but he was the one who caused such a situation to happen in the first place! She raised an arm to slap the back of his head when she realised he still had her in his grasp. His arms were on either side of her, causing her arms to be restricted of movement. She closed her eyes in irritation. The feminist beast inside of her roared and begged to be released, but she held it in.

For now.

"Mind telling me _why_ exactly I'm being manhandled here?"

"What're you talking about? I'm not manhandling you."

Her eye twitched. Oh, she was _so_ close to losing it and assassinating her boss then and there. She glanced down at their position purposefully and then looked back up at him with a frown.

"Then what do you call this? I'm pretty sure this counts as sexual assault. For heaven's sake, you were the one who showed us that sexual harassment video during the retreat!"

"Meh."

She watched disbelievingly as he shrugged and scooted closer to her, so that their lower regions were now touching. He grinned when he saw a cute blush splayed across her cheeks.

"What are you doing? This is completely and utterly improper! Someone could come in anytime and see us in this compromising position!" Her usually confident voice was subdued now, shy and meek. It made him shiver in pleasure with how submissive she sounded.

_Loud, fiery Rachel being dominated by me. Ah… that's so sexy._

She looked up through her thick lashes when she felt him tremble, frowning with worry and analysing his face for any sign of a sickness. He smiled adoringly at her concerned look. She was too cute to handle and she didn't even know it! Well… maybe she did, but that wasn't the point here.

What he wouldn't give to just smother her in his arms and engulf her slight frame with his. People always thought she was taller than she actually was, thanks to those heels and long legs of hers, but in truth, she was a petite one indeed. And he loved it! Blame it on his inner alpha male, but he loved being larger and more powerful (in terms of strength) than her. He just wanted to dominate that petite minx, maybe throw her over his shoulder and shove her into his bed and-

_But I'll save that for another day._

Rachel narrowed her eyes in suspicion when he grinned at her again with those eyes of his that clearly suggested he was thinking of not-so-innocent thoughts. And yet once again, she found herself flattered and a little giddy from euphoria. So euphoric, in fact, that she let a shy giggle escape.

She hurriedly shut her mouth when she realised what she'd done though, and prayed Finn had still been too caught up in his fantasies to notice.

No such luck.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and smiled boyishly at her. She blushed again and turned away with a scowl on her face.

_Hello? What the hell am I getting flustered over? This dipshit in front of you is undergoing sexual intercourse with a woman that is not _me_! And he still has the _balls_ to flirt with me? Ugh, what a pig!_

Obviously her disgust must have shown on her face, because he gulped slightly and moved so that his legs and arms prevented her from any sudden (or violent) movements.

Rachel rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when he interrupted her.

"I need you."

She stared wide-eyed.

_Okay. I didn't expect that at all._

"…Uh… What?" was her ingenious reply.

"I don't like it when I think of you getting married to someone else."

Rachel's eyes widened in understanding. "But-"

"And you should know the whole thing with Quinn was just a distraction for getting over you when I thought I couldn't have you, but now it just seems like it's an obligation to sleep with her. I hate it."

"Wha-"

"Well, okay, maybe I didn't hate it in the beginning, but that was only because in those moments you weren't completely dominating my mind, and I didn't feel the pressure from loving you."

"Did you... just say that you lov-"

"Now, even when I'm… doing 'it' with Quinn I'm thinking it's you beneath me. I even had to stop myself from groaning your name last week. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll wait for you. Even if it means I have to kick the asses of all your potential suitors. In fact, if they know what's best for them, they should keep at least 50 metres away from you at all times. And I mean _all _times. Including this Broadway fellow. I mean, what kind of name is Broadway anyway? I'll kick his ass if he even _thinks_-"

"Finn! Shut up!"

"…Huh?"

He looked down and started at the sight. Rachel was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Naïve Finn instantly regretted spewing out everything he felt at once.

_I should have let the extent of my love reveal itself in due course, not all at once! Obviously she would be alarmed and worried that I might be having too strong feelings for her, and is probably thinking I'm a stalker or obsessed with her or a possessive animal or something along those lines… _

_Although it is _kinda_ true I'm obsessed with her… She never leaves my mind!_

But nevertheless, Finn regretted making her upset. And if it was the one thing his mother had taught him, it was the fact that the only way to fix anything (most of the time) was to apologise.

"Rachel… I'm sor-"

"Idiot, don't apologise! I'm not crying because I'm sad… I'm crying 'cause I'm..."

"…Happy?" Finn ventured with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Too embarrassed, Rachel merely nodded.

He looked down at her and smiled, memorising the cute look on her face. She in turn looked up at him, smiling gently at the love in the awkwardly sexy giant's eyes. The smile soon morphed into a smirk however, when she recalled how he ordered her to stay away from this _Broadway fellow_. She giggled at Finn's unneeded jealousy towards Broadway musicals. She opened her mouth to correct the miscommunication between them, but reconsidered. 'Mr. Broadway' might come to be of some use to her.

_I'd like to see more of a possessive and jealous Finn. It might make for a good time in bed... _

Seeing the huge blush that swept across her cheeks, Finn grinned and shimmied closer to her, only causing the blush to darken further. He laughed and immediately wrapped both his arms around her and brought her close, inhaling the sweet, strawberry fragrance of her hair. His hold tightened when he felt his heart fill up with the strong feelings of love he had been holding back all this time. He wished he could tell her what he was feeling, but was currently too incapacitated to do so.

He settled with kissing her forehead.

_I love you and will always take care of you._

Her nose.

_You're so beautiful._

Her eyelids.

_I'll be yours forever._

Her lips.

_I'll never let you go._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what'cha think? Did it suck? I knew it... **

**Reviews are appreciated, thaaaanks.**

**~DanceOfTheWhiteMoon**


End file.
